Decir Adiós
by Lenayuri
Summary: John toma la decisión más difícil de su vida, pero sabe que ya no hay más razones por las cuales seguir peleando por una causa perdida. 'Amigo Secreto' del Foro I'm Sherlocked.
1. El Inicio

**-****Título****:** Decir Adiós

**-****Autora****:** Lenayuri

**-****Rating****:** M

**-****Advertencia****:** Angst. Drama.

**-****Disclaimer****:** Nada de este fandom me pertenece, sólo la idea de shippearlos hasta el cansancio. Todos los créditos para sus respectivos dueños y autores.

**-Palabras****:** 1,026 –sin contar notas, título, etc.

**-****Notas****:** Dedicado a **Vanila0FM** ¡sorpresa, soy tu Amiga Secreta Sherlocked!

-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-

**Decir Adiós**

**I. El Inicio**

Lo habías intentado, por Dios que sí lo habías hecho. Habías hecho todo lo que estaba en tus manos para hacerlo todo un poco más _tolerable_, _aceptable_. No es como si de un día para el otro esperaras que justamente _él_, de todas las personas fuese un caballero en su corcel blanco, con palabras ensayadas y flores cual príncipe de cuentos de hadas, por supuesto que no, pero al menos... al menos.

Y claro que no esperabas nada a cambio, pero a pesar de defenderlo siempre, de decir que él era así, que estabas bien con cómo era, dolía. Dolía la indiferencia, las palabras hirientes, las miradas acusatorias. Era como si Sherlock te culpara de algo y tú sabías muy bien de lo que te culpaba. Había sido así desde que te confesaste, desde que le dijiste que no sabías cómo, ni por qué, pero estabas enamorado de él y que no tenía por qué responder, mucho menos corresponder, no lo esperabas; pero él, el muy maldito, había levantado la mirada unos segundos de su microscopio, te observó y con un simple "como quieras" zanjó el tema.

Y nuevamente, nunca esperaste nada de su parte, incluso llegaste a creer que se estaba burlando de ti, un _experimento_. Pero una mañana, mientras desayunabas, Sherlock se acercó a ti y te besó. En ese momento todo dejó de importar, cualquier duda que tu mente tejió, ella misma la derrumbó, haciéndote creer ilusamente que todo era real, que Sherlock, el hombre sin corazón, casado con su trabajo, te estaba aceptando dentro de su vida a un nivel mayor, a un nivel más allá de un compañero de apartamento, de un colega de trabajo, incluso de un amigo -si podías considerarte uno. Era como flotar, tus hombros se habían destensado, tu cuerpo anhelaba el toque de Sherlock, querías más de él; pero sólo obtuviste la vista de su espalda como respuesta.

Creíste que todo cambiaría, al menos parcialmente; amabas a Sherlock por lo que era, nunca pedirías que cambiara, menos por ti.

Pero eso cambio hace unos días, cuando investigando a un tal Thompson, aparentemente era traficante de un químico altamente peligroso, se encontraron con La Mujer y pasaste a ser un cero a la izquierda. ¿No se suponía que estaba escondida en algún recóndito lugar del mundo? ¿No se suponía que no iba a volver a la vida de Sherlock? Conocías muy bien al detective como para saber cuando sus intenciones eran meramente profesionales o si había algún trasfondo en éstas; y definitivamente, las miradas entre Irene y él no eran nada profesionales. ¿Estabas celoso? Sí. Pero no por la belleza de Irene, sino por las atenciones hacia alguien que ni siquiera, en teoría, tenía intención de llegar algo más que una aventura. Y eso te irritaba, el verte como _nadie_ a su lado. Saliste de ahí dando un portazo, nada caballeroso por cierto, y llegaste al 221B.

Sherlock ni siquiera se molestó en textearte para saber si habías llegado bien. Tampoco lo esperabas de él.

Sin embargo con el pasar de los días notaste que el detective estaba irritado, mucho más de lo usual.

Corriendo el riesgo, como siempre cuando se trataba del moreno, te aventuraste a preguntarle si se encontraba bien.

De haber sabido, jamás hubieses abierto la boca.

Lo poco que recuerdas de la conversación, o de los gritos por parte de Sherlock, de su mirada ida y completamente descontrolada, son pequeñas frases hirientes, que aún calan en tu alma. Jamás creíste llegar a ver el día en que las escucharías de su boca.

_-¡Estoy harto! ¡Harto de ti y de esto! Nunca acepté nada, nunca te prometí nada. Pero aquí estás, estorbándome, mirándome como si esperaras algo que nunca accedí a darte, y no lo niegues, porque lo veo. Siempre pululando por ahí. ¿Piensas que me ayudas? ¡Pues es todo lo contrario, John!_- Pero la frase que sigue bailando en tu mente, frente tus ojos, enganchada a tu corazón y tu alma como hierro al rojo vivo, fue la que dijo cuando creyó que ya no estabas en la habitación -_Desearía jamás haberte conocido._

La frase te había dejado en shock; te encerraste en tu habitación y en dos días, nadie preguntó por ti. Hasta que harto de todo aquello, de aquella indiferencia y todo lo que conllevaba haberle dado tu corazón en bandeja de plata y que él haya osado experimentado con éste, tomaste una decisión. No era la más madura que digamos, pero bajo esas circunstancias, ya no sabías qué hacer.

No eras un cobarde. Pero ¿qué hacer? ¿Olvidar? No podías. No cuando tu orgullo había sido pisoteado e tal manera. ¿Huir? No lo llamarías exactamente eso, pero no había más.

En unos días sería navidad y esa festividad sólo te iba a traer más problemas con Sherlock, así que era mejor cortar todo de raíz, lo más _maduramente_ posible y decir adiós. Era lo mejor. Para ambos.

Suspiraste mientras veías tu maleta. Habías metido sólo lo esencial en ella, de hecho era más una mochila que una maleta. Lo demás lo harías dejado en algunas cajas, con la indicación de podían tirarlas, quemarlas o lo que quisieran con ellas. Miraste fijamente la puerta por unos minutos, tal vez horas, no estás seguro, dándote la confianza y templanza para hacer aquello.

Al abrir la puerta, fue como si un gran peso se colocara encima de ti ¿era culpa? ¿Remordimiento por dejarlo? Tonterías. Él estaría bien, pero tú... bajaste las escaleras y lo encontraste en el sofá, _meditando_. ¿Cuántos parches se había puesto ahora? Por la basura a su alrededor suponías que tres o cuatro, pero no estabas seguro. Sin decirle nada, te acercaste a la mesa y tomaste tu laptop. Él tenía la suya, así que ¿para qué dejarle lo único que podía mantenerte cuerdo?

Tomaste tu abrigo del respaldo de tu sofá, bajaste las escaleras, abriste la puerta y sin mirar atrás, dejaste el 221B de Baker Street. Y el peso en tus hombros se desvaneció, como la promesa al viento que tus labios susurraron para nadie en especial.

_Te amaré por siempre, Sherlock._

Nadie volvió a saber de ti. Nunca.

* * *

**Notas -Reeditado**

**¡FELICES FIESTAS VANILA!** Sé que estamos rozando prácticamente el 2013, pero lo terminé a tiempo. Espero que te guste y se ajuste a lo angst que querías. Aunque no me diste mucho con lo qué trabajar.

Bien, estaba pensando, y **I-am-Momo** está de testigo, que quería asesinar a alguno de los dos; ya saben, lo típico, John visitando la tumba de Sherlock y eso, pero... esta idea me agradó más... ¿soy sádica? Lo sé, de hecho amo el drama, y el angst... soy masoquista ;)

Nos leemos pronto OvO

P.D. Sé que me odian en este momento, pero no lo hagan... en serio, no es bueno para su hígado xD

**¿Review?**


	2. Soledad

**-****Título****:** Decir Adiós

**-****Autora****:** Lenayuri

**-****Rating****:** M

**-****Advertencia****:** Angst. Drama.

**-****Disclaimer****:** Nada de este fandom me pertenece, sólo la idea de shippearlos hasta el cansancio. Todos los créditos para sus respectivos dueños y autores.

**-Palabras****:** 597 –sin contar notas, título, etc.

**-Notas****:** Después de tantas palabras bonitas –y unas cuantas amenazas de _quemarme_– por fin vengo para seguir con este fanfic.

-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-

**Decir Adiós**

**II. Soledad**

Tres años.

Habían pasado ya tres años desde que John se había ido y ciertamente no sabías nada de él. Claro que no era por falta de recursos, para eso estaba Mycroft; pero te habías cansado.

Cuando John se fue, hace tres años atrás, pensaste que sería otra rabieta suya, algún _capricho_ de su mente, la inactividad física sexual del doctor y tal vez, un poco de melancolía por algo que no llegabas a comprender. Todo superficial, nada verdadero.

Pero John no regresó al día siguiente, ni el siguiente, ni el siguiente. Y pasó una semana y no sabías de él.

No ibas a mandarle textos porque eras demasiado idiota como para reconocer que habías cometido un error. Pero usabas la excusa de los casos para hacerlo.

_Lestrade nos llama._

_Tenemos un caso._

_Llega a tiempo a la escena._

_Anderson es el forense de nuevo._

Mensajes de este tipo siguieron siendo enviados de tu celular al número de John. Nunca respondió.

Y a medida que pasaba el tiempo, cierta parte de tu cerebro –esa que habías encerrado, encadenado y sellado dentro de tu mente– te decía que algo no andaba bien y que debías saber de John. Que tal vez podía estar en peligro. Que tal vez, había sido secuestrado nuevamente. Los peores escenarios pasaron por tu mente y no los quisiste ver.

Llamaste a Mycroft, pasó en su auto negro por ti y le ordenaste que buscara a John.

Él levantó una ceja ante tu _orden_, se balanceó hacia adelante y hacia atrás en el asiento, divertido. Para ti, no había nada de divertido en eso. Simplemente no podías trabajar si Anderson estaba ahí y John siempre te secundaba en aquellos casos.

Aparentemente, Mycroft pensaba otra cosa. Y lo que te dijo a continuación no lo comprendiste en su momento, pero lo haces ahora.

_Ah, Sherlock… mi pequeño hermano, no sabes lo que has hecho._ Dijo, mirándote con… ¿lástima? Idiota.

Y claro que no lo sabías. ¿Qué debías saber? John estaba siendo irracional, mezclando dos cosas diferentes de su relación-compañerismo en algo que no necesitabas –y nunca necesitarías.

Qué equivocado estabas.

Mycroft te envió un reporte unos días después.

John estaba con su hermana, para tu sorpresa. Había fotografías de él en esa casa, estaba la dirección, los teléfonos y… decidiste ir y decirle… _¿decirle qué? ¿Acaso no habías sido claro? Tú mismo lo alejaste, ¡idiota!_ Una leve voz te reprendió en tu mente. Estúpido John.

Y lo dejaste pasar, si John no quería volver, allá él. No lo necesitabas. Estabas mejor solo, sin nadie a tu alrededor estorbando tus pensamientos.

Lamentablemente, ya nada volvió a ser lo mismo a partir de ese momento.

El aroma a té y desayuno recién hecho ya no inundaba la casa en las mañanas.

Ya no había John regañándote porque debías desayunar.

El periódico matutino no había sido recibido y por ende, no estaba en la mesita de centro, esperándote.

Ya no estaban esos extraños suéteres mullidos. Las teclas de la laptop de John ya no se escuchaban más.

Ya no había John.

Y la casa se sentía tan grande y vacía. ¿Siempre había sido así de silenciosa? ¿Así de fría? ¿Así de… sin John?

Pero desechaste esos pensamientos rápidamente; no habías necesitado a John antes y no lo necesitarías ahora. Cuán arrepentido estabas de esas palabras en este momento.

Lo que en ese momento parecía un alivio, poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en una pesadilla. Una horrenda pesadilla de la que, lamentablemente, no pudiste despertar. Y se fue haciendo más y más horrible con el paso del tiempo.

* * *

**Notas**

Este fanfic ya está terminado, serán 4 capítulos. Nada más, nada menos. Dependerá de ustedes la rapidez para conocer el desenlace de esto... sigue siendo angst y drama, así que ¡muahaha!

Gracias por leer, por agregar a favoritos, seguir, stalkear, etc. Me hacen feliz. **¿Me regalan un review?**


	3. Consecuencias

**-****Título****:** Decir Adiós

**-****Autora****:** Lenayuri

**-****Rating****:** M

**-****Advertencia****:** Angst. Drama.

**-****Disclaimer****:** Nada de este fandom me pertenece, sólo la idea de shippearlos hasta el cansancio. Todos los créditos para sus respectivos dueños y autores.

**-Palabras****:** 603 –sin contar notas, título, etc.

**-Notas****:** … Rápido ¿verdad? xD

-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-

**Decir Adiós**

**III. Consecuencias**

Recuerdas brevemente algo sobre sentir culpa unos momentos, desechándolos al instante siguiente. La soledad estaba haciendo estragos en ti. Poco a poco la vida misma te iba consumiendo hasta no dejar nada de lo que alguna vez fue el Gran Detective Consultor, Sherlock Holmes.

Mycroft estaba preocupado, aunque no lo demostrara. La señora Hudson siempre preguntaba si estabas bien, pero su mirada estaba llena de dudas ante tus respuestas –obviamente mentiras. Todos y cada uno de tus conocidos pudo notar ciertos cambios en tu actitud.

Seguías siendo el mismo bastardo –en términos usuales– de siempre, pero habías disminuido un grado tu manera de decir las cosas. Porque ya no había razón para decirlas, para parecer más genial de lo que ya eras. Ya no había halagos después de tus brillantes deducciones. Sólo las de Lestrade, pero no eran igual.

Al pasar de los meses te fuiste dando cuenta de que, de cierta manera, una parte de tu vida se había ligado –sin querer– a John. Ahora que él no estaba, hacía falta algo.

Y por fin, después de seis meses de espera, decides tomar la dirección de la hermana de John e ir a verlo. Sólo para decirle… lo que sea.

Pero John ya no estaba ahí, y su hermana –aparentemente– sabía de ti, porque comenzó a gritar cosas que se englobaban a _'Tú eres el maldito que le hizo eso a John, ¿verdad? ¡Lárgate de aquí y no vuelvas! ¡No lo busques nunca más! ¡Déjalo tranquilo! ¡Ya has causado suficiente daño como para que vengas a pedir algo! ¡Lárgate antes de que decida matarte yo misma!' _y cerró, o mejor dicho, azotó la puerta en tu cara.

Te sorprendió que a pesar de la obvia mala relación entre ellos, Harry defendiera así a John.

Algo totalmente sorprendente, a decir verdad.

Pero entonces, las palabras de la joven cayeron sobre tus hombros como si de pesadas rocas se tratasen. John estaba herido. John ya no estaba ahí. Habías herido a John.

El regreso a Baker Street fue algo caótico, tu mente no podía manejar correctamente la información recibida por lo que encontrabas difícil comprender la mitad de ellas –sobre todo las que se relacionaban con los sentimientos humanos–. ¿Cómo arreglar algo que no conoces?

Pero la respuesta nunca llegó.

Y otro medio año pasó y John no regresó.

Mycroft ya no quiso ayudarte, alegando que te hicieras responsable de las consecuencias de tus actos; palmeando tu hombro cuando se retiraba del departamento y mirándote como hace tanto no lo hacía. Como un hermano mayor.

Ese año te encontraste nuevamente con Moriarty. Tuvieron una cordial conversación sobre tu corazón y mil cosas más; él preguntó por tu _mascota_ y se sorprendió –fingidamente– porque ésta te hubiese abandonado.

Pero de alguna forma, eso pareció complacerlo mucho más.

Ese mismo año ambos _murieron_.

Claro que tú habías fingido tu muerte, única y exclusivamente para cazarlos.

Pero también albergaste algo parecido a la sensación de _esperanza_ –eso a lo que todos se aferran tan desesperadamente– y esperaste que John apareciera en Baker Street buscándote y negándose a tu muerte.

Nunca apareció.

Y algo dentro de ti pareció romperse ante la obvia consecuencia de tus actos.

John no iba a volver jamás.

Y poco a poco fuiste desmantelando la red de Moriarty, uno por uno. Y pasó otro año más.

Dos largos años en los que todo a tu alrededor había cambiado, para bien o para mal, todo por una acción. Y algo en tu cerebro pareció recordar algo de tus años de escuela.

_No hay acción sin reacción._

Ah, y qué razón había en esas palabras.

* * *

**Notas**

Aprovechando que Guitar Hero me está atacando(?), les dejo la continuación; recuerden que sólo queda un capítulo más... y es... hohohoh soy mala :D

Gracias por leer **¿un review?**


	4. Verdades

**-****Título****:** Decir Adiós

**-****Autora****:** Lenayuri

**-****Rating****:** M

**-****Advertencia****:** Angst. Drama.

**-****Disclaimer****:** Nada de este fandom me pertenece, sólo la idea de shippearlos hasta el cansancio. Todos los créditos para sus respectivos dueños y autores.

**-Palabras****:** 1,285 –sin contar notas, título, etc.

**-Notas****:** Después de tantas palabras bonitas –y unas cuantas amenazas de _quemarme_– por fin vengo para seguir con este fanfic.

-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-

**Decir Adiós**

**IV. Verdades**

Cuando todo se hubo calmado, regresaste a tu antigua casa.

Todo seguía en el mismo lugar.

Y a tu pesar, no había rastros de John por ninguna parte. Esa estúpida esperanza que mantuviste contigo ese año y medio te había servido para no caer, para seguir adelante y esperar que, al llegar al 221B, John estuviese dentro de la cocina, esperándote con un té caliente, preguntándote qué tal había ido todo y luego, besarse como si no se hubiesen visto en años –literalmente.

Pero toda esa fantasía se rompió al notar el polvo acumulado, todo como lo habías dejado cuando _moriste_.

El abrazo efusivo que esperabas sentir de John, fue sustituido en la realidad por el de la señora Hudson. Lestrade palmeó tu espalda y te dio la bienvenida, esperando poder volver a contar contigo en los casos.

Pero nada de eso pareció ser correcto. Algo –no, alguien faltaba en tu vida.

Durante tu aislamiento te diste cuenta de que realmente sentías algo por John, algo más que compañerismo, incluso que amistad. Era como… algo cálido, como lo que sentías al encontrar un caso interesante, al encontrar un enigma, un rompecabezas, un desafío. Era algo que hacía trabajar tus neuronas, algo que era mucho mejor que la sensación de los parches de nicotina, la nicotina misma o algo más. John era algo mucho mejor.

Y ni siquiera lo tenías ahí.

Los sueños que tenías, despierto, medio dormido o dormido totalmente, eran sobre él. Besando a John, tocando a John, quitándole esos suéteres para tocar más de su piel, adorándolo. Pero sólo eran eso. Y esperabas que algún día, todo eso se hiciera realidad.

Pero la realidad es mucho más cruel y el destino es un imbécil que se mofa de tu sufrimiento.

Ahora entiendes el por qué Moriarty se había alegrado cuando se dio cuenta de que John te abandonó. Él te había ganado en ese aspecto, y ni siquiera tuvo que mover un solo dedo. Porque tú mismo habías destruido tu corazón. Tú mismo fuiste la razón de tu caída –en varias formas de decirlo.

Y dos años y medio habían pasado y muchas cosas cambiaron. Muchas verdades fueron reveladas ante tus ojos para tu consternación.

Amabas a John. Lo amabas con locura y ahora te dabas cuenta de que habías cometido un grandísimo error. Un error que no podía ser enmendado, no había forma de regresar el tiempo y cambiarlo. Tenías que vivir con tus errores, con las consecuencias, con todo lo que habías desencadenado hace ya casi tres años.

Volviste a los casos de Scotland Yard, intentando olvidar y mantener tu mente ocupada en otra cosa que tus nuevos y recién estrenados sentimientos. La culpa era peor que cualquier herida que jamás hubieses tenido.

Y el año pasó, oficialmente hace tres años que John se fue de tu lado –no, que tú alejaste a John de tu lado. Tres largos y tormentosos años.

Esa noche al llegar al 221B, lo único que esperabas hacer era dormir un poco –ya habías sucumbido a dormir con tal de que fuese esa la única forma de recordar y tener a John– e ignorar el mundo exterior. Pero escuchar risas tras la puerta de la señora Hudson te descolocó un poco.

Era la risa de tu casera y de alguien más. Un hombre. Rondaba por los cuarentas por la gravedad de su voz y parecía conocer muy bien a la señora Hudson. Estabas curioso y sin darte cuenta demoraste mucho más tiempo al pie de las escaleras que de costumbre.

Hubo silencio tras la puerta y luego palabras de despedida; elegiste ese momento para comenzar a subir las escaleras pero no diste ni un paso cuando la figura de John atravesando la puerta llegó a tus ojos.

Hubo un silencio incómodo cuando él notó tu presencia y la señora Hudson se veía nerviosa, no sabía qué hacer para matar la obvia y pesada tensión que se había formado.

-_Oh, querido. Qué bueno que ya llegaste, ¡mira! John vino a visitarnos_– obviamente era una mentira, había ido únicamente a verla a ella, lo sabías –_ y pues… como no estabas, se quedó a platicar un poco conmigo y… pero él, ya se va y yo…-_

-_Está bien, señora Hudson. Fue un placer verla, espero que considere lo que le dije._

_-Oh, por supuesto querido, después me das los detalles. Buenas noches, entonces._

_-Buenas noches, señora Hudson.-_ ambos dijeron al unísono y miraste fijamente a John. Era diferente.

Su mirada seguía siendo tranquila, pero había algo más, había muchas cosas más diferentes en su mirada. Notaste que tenía unas pocas canas aquí y allá, notaste las ojeras bajo sus ojos, la piel ligeramente más bronceada –probablemente vivía en una zona soleada– y la ropa que traía ahora era más… sobria.

-_John…_- sólo articular su nombre hizo que él se estremeciera ligeramente. Lo notaste ¿cómo no hacerlo?

-_Debo irme, con permiso._- pero antes de siquiera poder dar un paso, lo sujetaste del brazo para detenerlo. Había muchas cosas que debías decir y ahora era la oportunidad, porque no sabías si lo volverías a ver.

-_John, escúchame… yo…-_pero él te cortó tajante.

-_Tú nada, Sherlock. No hay nada que decir, si me disculpas, debo irme._- y fue cuando lo notaste. El ligero aroma de un perfume –no de hombre– en su ropa, en su cuello. Había un ligero rastro de labial en su mejilla, y no era de la señora Hudson. Su ropa había sido planchada por la mano experta de una mujer, obviamente. y cuando notaste _eso_, diste un paso hacia atrás, agrandando los ojos. Un anillo.

-_Tú…_- tu cerebro no quería responder pero tampoco quería unir las piezas. John… _tu_ John… él… -_¿Te… te casaste?_

-_Veo que las malas costumbres nunca se van._- elevó su mano y señaló orgullosamente su dedo –_sí, Sherlock, me casé. Y estoy felizmente casado desde hace un año. Ahora, si me permites, _me_ esperan en casa._- la obvia presión en el 'me' volcó tu alma de una manera tan dolorosa que-

-_Tú no… ¡no pudiste haberte casado! ¡Y qué de lo que me dijiste! ¿Qué de todo el amor que me juraste tener?_- eras ridículo, pero para ese momento, tu raciocinio había perdido la batalla ante tus sentimientos, esos que hervían en tu cuerpo sin cesar, queriendo salir, como una olla exprés.

-_¿No podía casarme acaso? Estás loco. Y sí, todo lo que te dije fue verdad, sigue siendo verdad; ¿pero sabes? Uno se cansa de esto, de esperar y no recibir nada a cambio, de dar tanto y… ¡por qué me reclamas ahora!-_ su mirada endurecida y llena de ira de pronto pareció comprensiva, analítica; como la tuya –_Oh, ya veo. ¡Qué irónico! Ahora tú eres el que… oh, Dios, Sherlock ¿en serio? Vaya, me siento halagado.-_ lo último lo dijo con obvio sarcasmo. No se estaba burlando, lo sabías; era la manera de vivir su _duelo_, de protegerse. –_Ya es tarde, Sherlock, muy tarde. No hay manera de arreglar lo que destruiste, no hay manera. Vive con ello, vívelo y tal vez, sólo tal vez puedas entender el dolor que sentí durante tanto tiempo, y no me refiero a estos tres años, ¡fueron casi cuatro años! Porque desde antes sentía algo más allá de la amistad por ti. Y a pesar de que sigue presente como un recuerdo, jamás podrá ser arreglado. Jamás, escúchalo bien. Todo se terminó. Lo que una vez tuvimos se terminó._- y sin darte tiempo de algo más, apartó tu mano y se dirigió a la puerta –_buenas noches y buena suerte, Sherlock._

Y ahí, parado al pie de la escalera comprendiste la magnitud de tus acciones.

Era tarde.

Ya no había vuelta atrás.

Lo habías perdido todo.

* * *

**Notas**

¡Y chanchan! Se terminó. John está casado, feliz -o algo así- y Sherlock se da cuenta de lo que perdió por su estupidez ¿lindo, verdad?

Sé que tal vez esperaban algo diferente, pero **angst** y **drama**... como que no daba para algo lindo. ¡Pero no se preocupen! Para los que esperan algo más... bueno, menos triste, haré un oneshot :D ¿lo quieren? ¿lo quieren?

Gracias por leer, por seguir, por todo... me halagan *se sonroja* **¿Un review?**


End file.
